Uma nova Cullen  Clar
by Rosatais
Summary: o Dr. e a Sra. Cullens tem no total seis filhos.Clar a casula, foi adotada assim que os Cullens se mudarão para Forks.a Historia se passa em Crepusculo.Aviso: alguns capitulos contém castigo físico doméstico e não sexual, se NÃO GOSTA NÃO LEIA.
1. Chapter 1

É nessas horas que eu queria não ter 15 anos, escola tem coisa mais chata? Passar o dia inteiro ouvindo os professores falarem, prefiro aulas mais divertidas.

Física, eu gosto mais não tem outra coisa para fazer, conta, problemas, nada mais divertido que ouvir o professor falar. Prefiro estudar em casa, ler livros. Como o professor não nota que ninguém ta prestando atenção.

O sinal "finalmente o intervalo!" Juntei minhas coisas e sai da sala com uns amigos, seguimos pro refeitório.

- Vai sentar com agente?- A pergunta da Guta me tirou dos meu pensamentos e demorei um tempo para responder.

- Hã... na verdade não hoje vou sentar com meus irmãos.- tentei responder do melhor jeito possível.

Então me encaminhei para uma messa mais distante da deles, onde estavam meus irmãos:

**Rosalie** como dizem minhas amigas "a rainha da beleza", ela é linda ninguém descorda, ela é alta e escultural, com um estilo elegante, similar a uma modelo. Pele muito pálida, cabelos ondulados, compridos e dourados. E ela só pensa nisso "beleza"!

**Emmett**, serio não me admira que muito dos meus colegas tenham medo de chegar muito perto de mim, com um irmão desse que menino chegaria? Ele tem cabelo curto e escuro, é alto, corpulento, e muito musculoso e o pior é quando ele perde uma luta pro Jasper porque ele fica de cara feia (como hoje) "Não melhora muito as coisas".

O **Jazz** é difícil para ele ficar perto dos humanos, por isso não faz as melhores caras, com isso tenho mais um irmão que os meninos tem medo. Jazz é o mais alto, é magro e ainda assim musculoso, seu cabelo é louro cor de mel, Jazz é como todos da nossa família pálido e para os outros extremamente atraente.

Também tem o **Edward** ele tem 1,85m de altura e tem cabelos cor de bronze. E por fim tem a

**Alice** ela é baixa, tem cabelos pretos, curto, é simpática, otimista e adora moda.

...

Minha mãe vem me buscar todos os dias, e o Edward leva os outros para casa, ir para casa com minha mãe não é tao ruim, é o meu tempo com ela sem ninguém ouvindo.

Tudo bem Esme não é minha mãe de verdade, não na verdade ela é, Hele era quem cuidava de mim desde pequena, eu acho, não me lembro de nada antes do incêndio, só do incêndio em si, o fogo, o calor, meu pesadelos normalmente são com chamas, e muitas.

Mas Esme e Carlisle são pais maravilhosos, mas também não são minha única família aqui, depois do incêndio, fui encontrada na floresta desacorda os assistentes sociais achava que ficar próximo ao local que minha família morreu poderia ser ruim, então depois de acordar no hospital, fui mandada para o orfanato da 'divisa' como costumamos dizer, porque fica entre La Push e a cidade.

Logo no inicio, nos primeiros dias na escola, quando estava sentada no refeitório com os outros do orfanato Guta, Matt, Carol etc, Guta fez um comentário "Olha o Edward Cullen não tira os olhos de você."

- Quem? - E me virei para olha-lo.

Não precisei olhar por muito tempo para saber o que ele e os outros sentados com ele eram 'vampiros', Pele pálida, olhos de alguns pretos de outros castanho dourado, devim ter se alimentado a pouco tempo. Foi a primeira coisa em que pensei, e depois disso ele me olhou ainda mas atentamente.

Tentei não pensar neles durante as outras aulas, só que não foi fácil eu sabia o que ele era, isso estava me assustando.

De tarde, naquele mesmo dia os Cullens apareceram no orfanato, Matt que veio me dizer. E Carol estava no quarto comigo.

- Clar . Os Cullens estão ai e querem falar com você.

- Comigo?

- É.

- Desce e diz... diz que eu sai.

- Ta bom. - ele disse e saiu

- O que você vai fazer? - perguntou Carol me vendo arrumar uma mochila

- O que eu disse sair. - Ela me olhou incrédula – Sabe um lugar onde eles não possam me encontrar?

- Por aqui? Só La Push. Pelo que eu conheço das lendas da tribo eles não podem entrar lá.

- Tá para onde fica? - perguntei abrindo a janela.

- Você não vai precisar andar muito. É só andar um pouco para lá – ela apontou – e estará dentro da reserva – ela me olhou por a mochila nas costas e pular, estávamos no segundo andar mas meu pouso foi perfeito comecei a andar na direção que Carol indicou, quando notei que o tal Edward estava atrás de mim corri o mais rápido que eu pude, até notar que ele não me seguia mais, eu devia estar na reserva, mesmo assim continuei a andar rápido até a praia.

Quando chequei lá, sentei na areia e fiquei pensando em o que fazer, eu poderia fujir se quisesse na mochila eu tinha tudo que precisava, os cartões que Hele havia me dado antes de morrer, todas as contas bancarias que nós tínhamos, todo dinheiro do cofre, o caderno que minha mãe deixou para mim e o pingente que eu ganhei quando nasci. Mesmo assim não sabia o que fazer, ir embora par onde, aqui eu tinha amigos, lagrimas corriam pelo meu rosto, quando alguem falou e me assustou.

- Você esta bem? - olhei e vi que era uns garotos que perguntavam.

- Estou...hã...eu...estou bem. - respondi enxugando as lagrimas.

- Eu sou Jacob e esses são Quil e Embry – ele os apresentou apontando a medida que falava. - tem certeza de que esta bem?

- Tenho e gostaria que parasse de perguntar isso. - os amigos dele riram, e foi quando escutei me chamarem era Magali a diretora do orfanato deus eu estava frita. Magali era legal e todos a adoravam, mas também ninguém gostava de ouvir seu sermos, apesar deu ser nova e ainda não ter ouvido.

Ela cumprimentou os meninos e me pediu que eu espera-se no carro, o carro estava estacionado longe da praia então não dava para ouvir oque disseram, quando ela voltou para o carro me perguntou se eu estava bem, disse que estava, ela me olhou por mais um tempo depois seguimos para o orfanato.

O carro preto dos Cullens ainda estava parado na porta, eu estremeci e engoli em seco, como eu sairia dessa, ela saiu do carro,e eu por extinto sai para não parecer assustada.

Quando entramos o dr. e sra. Cullen estavam no escritório com Pedro o vise-diretor e o tal Edward e a menina baixa de cabelos escuros que estava com ele na escola estavam sentados no sofá, ela me cumprimentou alegremente, eles eram estranhos todos, eles convivem com humanos como se fosse normal, dr. Cullen é medico como um vampiro trabalha como medico. A diretora entrou em sua sala. E a menina falou.

- Podemos conversar em um lugar mas privado.

- La fora...é melhor.- disse e eles me seguiram para o jardim.

- Como sabe o que somos? - perguntou o Edward com curiosidade, logo que ficamos sozinhos.

- Porque...eu fui criada por uma pessoa como vocês. Eu acho.

- Mas você não é como nos, posso sentir o calor vindo de você, o fluido de sangue no teu rosto, seu coração estranho batendo. - disse a menina – meu nome é Alice, Alice Cullen.

- Sou Clar. Clar Mercucci.

- Você é interessante. - disse Edward – Alice não consegue vê-la, mas eu consigo ler sua mente.

- Uma vidente e um leitor de pensamentos? - não sei como eu sabia disso mas como varia coisas que eu sabia antes do incêndio as vezes saiam do nada.

- Eu gosto dos seus pensamentos, mas porque fugiu de mim? - me lembrei do extinto, eu mesma não sabia porque o medo.

- Entendo tem medo de nós?

- Medo...não é medo é só que vocês são diferentes, convivem com humanos normalmente, o seu pai é medico, isso...isso não é normal.

- É somos um pouco diferentes não tomamos sangue humano. - explicou-me Alice.

- São vegetarianos?

- Eu gostaria de saber como você sabe tudo isso?

- Eu mesma não sei.

- Você não é imortal, mas também não é humana, você é mais rápida que Edward.

- Também não sei explicar. Mas por algum motivo, bebo sangue como vocês.

- Então é uma vampira – perguntou Alice.

- Não sei, mas eu como comida – disse isso rápido.

Conversamos muito aquela tarde e varias outras, eu fui conhecer a casa deles, e um tempo depois fui adotada.

Antes de ser adotada fui a La Push, agradecer aos três meninos que me ajudarem hoje somos grandes amigos e como Caroline ficaram aborrecidos com minha adoção, a diferença é que eles entenderam, só que Caroline é diferente ela não esta disposta nem se quer a me ouvir.

Depois da adoção, tudo que eu faço e falo, para ela ta errado. Eu não a entendo, eramos grandes, grandes amigas

...

Esme me tirou das minhas lembranças quando chegamos em casa. Ela me olhava com aquela cara de preocupada.

- Você esta bem? - ela perguntou preocupada, detesto que sempre me perguntem isso.

- Estou. - sai do carro batendo a porta, entrei em casa e subi as escadas correndo, quando entrei no meu quarto, bati a porta, joguei a mochila no canto e me deitei na cama, senti um pouco de remorso, não devia ter respondido Esme tão grosseiramente, não demorou muito para baterem na porta do meu quarto, meu quarto é todo pintado de rosa claro com dois pufes no canto, um bau antigo perto do pé da cama, uma cama com uma lençol rosa e varias almofadas em cima.

- Filha? Amor posso entrar? - perguntou Esme.

- Entra. - falei me sentando na cama e olhando ela caminhar graciosamente até mim, e se sentar na cama ao meu lado.

- Posso saber o que ouve? - perguntou ela me olhando com aqueles olhos de preocupação.

- Nada. - realmente hoje não havia acontecido nada – Eu não gosto que me perguntem se estou bem, me da nos nervos!.

- Chegaram. - me avisou ela, se levantando e indo para o andar de baixo, fui logo atrás.

Algo não estava certo só tinha quatro pessoas na sala, onde estava Edward? O que estava acontecendo? Eu estava prestes a perguntar mas Alice não me deu tempo e respondeu sem eu mesma fazer a pergunta.

- Edward, precisa de um tempo, umas férias. - Alice disse, mas eu não entendi, o que isso significava.

...

Uma semana se passou até Edward voltar, ele ficou uma semana em Denali, com o clã de Tanya, Ele voltou na sexta, passamos o fim de semana juntos, todos. Ed ia caçar todos os dias cada dia com um.

Domingo ele foi caçar e eu fui junto, caçamos leões da montanha, ele não ficou feliz deu ter caçado um leão também, Ed é protetor e prefere que eu casse herbívoros, são menos agressivos, mas não liguei muito, apesar de ter que ir ouvindo seu bla bla bla até em casa. Quando chegamos ele ainda falava, mas eu não ouvia até minha mãe me tirar dos meus pensamentos.

- Clar o que houve com você?

- Hã? - o que houve como assim?

- Por que esta nesse estado? - ela perguntou novamente.

- Porque é desobediente. - respondeu Edward. Há entendi estão falando das minhas roupas, e Ed é um fofoqueiro. Ele riu, esta ouvido meus pensamentos. PARE EDWARD! Gritei para ele - Minha mãe ainda olhava confusa.

- Como assim? - ela perguntou há Ed me olhando pelo canto do olho.

- Ela me desobedeceu e caçou um leão da montanha, por isso esta nesse estado, ela se atracou com ele.

- Clar, filha isso é perigoso. Quando vai aprender? - ela falou passando a mão gelada nos meus aranhões.

- Mãe olha amanhã os aranhões jã terão sumido, e a roupa não faz diferença Alice não nos deixa repetir mesmo. - respondi sorrindo e ela retribuiu o sorriso.

- Vai por seu quarto, tira essa roupa toma um banho quente, e vai dormir amanhã você tem aula cedo. - ela disse me dando um beijo na testa e me guiando para a escada.

- Boa noite. - disse sorrido e subindo a escada correndo, fiz o que ela disse tomei um banho quente e fui dormir, eu devia estar cansada pois mau deitei e já tinha apagado. Acordei no outro dia com a minha mãe tentando me acordar, ela passava a mão fria nas minhas bochechas e colocava meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

...

- Filha? Acorda meu amor. Vamos levante. - ela disse ao meu ouvido.

- Mais cinco minutinhos. - pedi ainda com sono.

- Não. Filha levante-se ou vou te colocar em baixo do chuveiro. - ela disse carinhosa, então me sentei esfregando os olhos, levantei e fui ao banheiro escovar os dentes, fui no closet e peguei uma calça jeans, uma blusa de manga comprida preta com detalhes roxos, uma jaqueta de couro, uma bota de camurça preta e uma boina preta.

Desci correndo tomei meu café e fui pro carro da minha mãe, ela dirige com cuidado, na verdade ela não gosta de dirigir, ela só comprou o carro depois que começou a me levar e buscar na escola.

Ao chegar na escola fui bombardeada por bolas de neve, é nevou e a cidade esta coberta por uma camada de gelo que parece até uma cobertor, adoro neve, fui bombardeada mas revidei, meus amigos são uma figura, pude ouvir minha mãe rindo dentro do carro dei tchau e fui para a aula.

Minha primeira aula é de química no laboratório as divisões das bancadas foram feitas no inicio do semestre, três em cada bancada, na nossa é eu, Matt e Milly, química é uma das poucas matérias que eu gosto, é chato ouvir o professor falar principalmente uma matéria que você já conhece.

Eu já fiz o colegial três vezes isso é chato. O sinal bateu me tirando dos meus devaneios, fui com os meninos para o refeitório, minha família ainda não estava ali então me seitei com meus amigos.

Os observei entrarem todos juntos de um modo estranho, nunca os vi assim, eles se sentaram e os observei de longe e vi o Emm jogar uma bola de neve na Lice ela foi rápida e a desviou com a mão, fazendo com que chicotear e bater na parede com muita força. Olhei feio para ela enquanto os outros olhavam para as messas próximas, me levantei e fui a té a messa deles, queria saber o que tava acontecendo.

- O que esta acontecendo? - perguntei baixo sentando do lado da Alice.

- Nada, só umas brincadeiras. - respondeu Ed rindo. Nesse estante Alice lançou uma bola de neve no Emm, e o acertou em cheio, ele balançou cabelo e voou água, eu, Lice e Rose nos encolhemos e os meninos começaram a rir.

Emm com suas brincadeiras sem graça, pegou minha boina, e começou aquele chato jogo de bobinho, o pior foi minhas irmãs entrarem na onda. Quando consegui recuperara-la, dei as costas e voltei a messa dos meus amigos, partes deles já tinham ido para a aula, só restava a Guta e o Matt.

- Sua família é estranha – disse Matt enquanto saiamos do refeitório.

- Por que acha isso? – perguntei curiosa.

- Eu não acho nada, é só uma teoria da Carol – respondeu ele rápido.

- E qual é essa teoria – perguntei prevendo que não era coisa boa, ela parece que odeia minha família.

- Não fique chateada – disse Guta calma – você sabe como ela é.

- Não vou ficar chateada, o que ela disse Matt?

- Disse que sua família é estranha e vive em uma redona de vidro, isolados como se tivessem um segredo ou algo do tipo.

- Sabe o que eu acho, é que essa implicância toda é ciumes – disse com raiva.

- Do que ela teria ciumes – perguntou Guta sem entender.

- É obvio! Deu ter sido adotada, eu fiquei tão pouco tempo no orfanato.

- É pode ser, eu vou para a minha aula – disse Guta nos deixando sozinhos, seguimos para a sala de aula.

...

A aula correu rápida, logo acabou e segui para o estacionamento com a turma.

- Quem você pensa que é – alguem gritou fazendo com que nos virássemos – acha que estou com ciumes de você – disse Carol, agora na minha frente.

- Acho – disse tentando manter a calma – se não é, por que critica tanto minha família.

- Porque eles são estranhos, e aposto que eles lhe escondem algo.

- Você é doida, esse seu papo já ta me encendo, eu sinceramente não te entendo, cresce e larga de ser mimada.

- Ah claro você é tão anormal quanto eles – ela disse acabando com a paciência que me restava.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: a linha do tempo eu sigo a da história escrita pela autora. E alguns acontecimentos são de outras histórias que li aqui mesmo no .

- Retire. O. Que. Disse – falei com as mãos fechadas em punho.

- Não – disse com tom de deboche. Eu não me segurei, par ti pra cima dela, os meninos tentavam nos separar, mas era em vão, eu era mais forte, de repente eu fui afastada dela, não consegui me soutar, só então notei mãos geladas na minha cintura.

- Acalme-se Clar – sussurrou Ed no meu ouvido, não dei atenção estava cega de raiva.

- Me larga eu vou acabar com aquela idiota – eu gritava com Ed, que apesar dos meus gritos não me largava.

- As duas na minha sala agora – soou a vós do diretor, entre os alunos.

Eu me acalmei e ele me soltou. Seguimos o diretor até sua sala, onde ele começou um discurso sobre violência, e a resolução de problemas civilizadamente. Eu mal o ouvia, só ouvi quando ele disse que estávamos suspensas até quarta-feira, e que nossos pais seriam informados. Esme já estava na escola, para me buscar, falou com o diretor, e depois ficou calada todo caminho da escola até em casa.

- Suba pro seu quarto, Clar, tome um banho e depois dessa para que eu possa limpar seu machucado.

- Esta brava – perguntei sem ligar para o que ela disse.

- Clar, faça o que eu disse e depois nos conversamos – ela disse fria.

Subi sem reclamar o que mais eu poderia fazer, tomei um banho, e vesti uma meia calça preta de linho, uma blusa um pouco mais comprida branca e uma bota de camurça marrom. Sai do meu closet tentando secar meus cabelos com o frio que tava eu ia acabar doente.

- Mãeee onde esta o meu secador – perguntei "gritei" do meu quarto.

- Não sei querida, pegue o de Alice, ela não vai se importar – disse ela em um tom mais baixo mas o suficiente para que pude-se ouvi-la.

Fui ao quarto de Alice, peguei o mini secador da consumista, quando notei a calmaria na casa, desci as escadas, devagar, afinal poderia ser umas das brincadeiras sem a minima graça do Emm, mas não era, em casa só estava eu, mamãe e Ed.

- Cade o resto do povo – perguntei ao Ed, que se encontrava no piano mas sem tocar.

- Alice queria sair para dançar, ela rebocou a Rose junto, e Jasper e Emmett não deixaria elas irem sozinhas nunca.

- Mais ainda esta de tarde?

- Elas vão ao shopping antes – ele disse sorrindo – Alice é sempre Alice.

- Já podemos fazer o curativo – perguntou mamãe assim que me viu, fiz que sim com a cabeça – então sobe pro seu quarto, e me espera lá.

- OK – disse subindo correndo pro meu quarto.

Minha mãe chegou minutos depois, com a maleta de primeiros socorros. Ela tirou de dentro da maleta um vidrinho com remédio, uma pacotinho de algodão e band-aid. Começou a passar o remédio no local com algodão, mas ardia, com a mão tentei afastar a mão dela, mas ela é uma vampira muito mais forte do que eu, com a mão livre imobilizou as minhas.

- Mamãe isso arde – disse com lagrimas nos olhos, ela terminou de passar o remédio, e então soprou o local, seu sopro gelado aliviou a ardência.

Eu dormi o resto da tarde, acordei tarde da noite, quando papai chegava do plantão, ele e Esme conversam no escritório, e pelo pouco que ouvi ela contava a ele o que aconteceu na escola hoje, estou ferrada.

Mas tarde mamãe aparece no meu quarto.

- Clar, seu pai espera você no escritório – ótimo minha morte esta a caminho.

Eu fui para o escritório o mais devagar possível. Bati na porta, escutei um "entre", então abri a porta devagar e me dirigi, para a frente da mesa. Carlisle, se encontrava sentado atrás da mesa, me olhando com uma expressão aborrecida.

- Sente-se Clar – me sentei, e fiquei com a cabeça baixa, incapaz de encara-lo – pode me explicar o que aconteceu hoje na escola?

- Carolina vem me irritando de...

- olhando para mim Clar – exigiu.

- Ela vem me irritando desde que fui adotada, e hoje ela falou algo que fez minha paciência ir ao limite – disse rápido, um humano não teria entendido.

- Ela te irritou, e você partiu para a violência. Isso esta certo?

- Não. Me desculpe.

- Você não pode partir para a violência toda vez que alguem irrita-la – disse ele levantando-se – você esta de castigo por duas semanas, quero seu MP3, seus Cds, sua TV e seu computador nos armários da garagem.

- Claro papai – disse novamente de cabeça baixa.

- E quero até quarta-feira, um pedido de desculpas escrito para essa menina na minha mesa para eu corrigir – disse ele se sentando.

- O que eu não vou pedir desculpas para ela – eu gritava – ela começou não e...

- CHEGA - meu pai gritou fazendo-me calar – você vai pedir desculpas, não me importo quem começou, você esta errada de um jeito ou de outro.

- Desculpe-me.

- Vá para o seu quarto – eu fui sem questionar, mais tarde ele e Edward sairão para casar.

Na terça-feira, fiquei em casa fazendo companhia a mamãe, afinal eu estava suspensa e de castigo, não podia sair do meu quarto, mas ela ficou no quarto comigo, em nosso momento mãe e filha. Carlisle chegou em casa mais cedo, ele e mamãe ficaram no escritório, que era longe do meu quarto dando assim poucas chances de escutar suas conversar o pouco que eu peguei, é que Edward tem algo a ver, tem algo como apaixonado, eu duvido, Ed nunca se apaixona.

Pouco depois os outro chegaram, eu só sabia por ouvir eles de longe, pois ainda estava de castigo no meu quarto.

Minha mãe foi ao meu quarto, dizendo para eu descer que teríamos reunião de família. Sem pestanejar desci para a sala de jantar, ela nunca tinha sido usada para seus próprios propósitos, pois eu costumo comer na cozinha. Chegando lá, Carlisle estava sentado na ponta ocidental da mesa – a cabeceira – Esme estava em pé ao seu lado, com os olhos em Edward. Não estendia o que se passava, algo tinha acontecido na escola e eu não sabia.

Rose estava sentada a direita de Carlisle, olhando brava para o Ed, nunca o desviando ou piscando.

Emmett ao seu lado, com uma expressão estranha no rosto.

Jasper, ficou em pé atrás de Rose, desatento a discussão, aéreo, isso se for possível um vampiro, ficar aéreo.

Alice estava sentada próxima de Esme, esfregando a testa como se senti-se dor. Jasper parecia ponderar se sentar ao lado dela, mas nunca o fazia.

E Ed estava do lado esquerdo de Carlisle.

Sentei-me ao lado dele, perguntando por pensamento o que tinha acontecido.

- Me desculpe – disse Ed olhando primeiramente para Rose, depois para Jasper e então Emmett. - Eu não pretendia colocar nenhum de vocês em risco. Foi imprudente, eu tomo toda a responsabilidade por minha imprudente ação.

Rosalie olhou malignamente para ele. - O que você pretende com, "tomar toda a responsabilidade?" Como você vai consertar isto?

Eu ainda boiava no assunto, o que ele tinha feito de errado, de imprudente.

- Não do jeito que você pretende - ele disse, trabalhando para manter a voz calma. - Eu estou disposto a ir embora agora, se isso melhorar as coisas.

- Não - Esme murmurou. - Não, Edward.

Ele deu um tapinha em sua mão. - É apenas por alguns anos – disse ele a ela.

- Não pode – disse ficando em pé – não sei ao certo o que esta acontecendo, mas não pode ir embora. Não pode nos deixar – disse desesperada, tentando achar um apoio, corri os olhos pela mesa, e ficava cada vez mais assustada – Carlisle? Não pode deixa-lo fazer isso.

- Querida ... - ele tentou começar, mas não o deixei.

- Achei que fossem uma família, mas acho que me enganei, são como todos os outros, um covém, simplesmente um CLÃ! - gritei, todos me olhavam sem se mexer, dei as costas a todos e sai de lá correndo.

Corri sem me importar com nada nem para onde ir. Só parei quando dei de cara com o mar, me sentei na arreia da praia, e chorei, acho que de magoa, quando os conheci achei que fossem com Hele, que apesar de serem o que são, gostassem de viver juntos como uma família, mas estava errada, afinal família não se separa em um momento de crise, se apóia. Quando consegui me acalmar, um pouco, que fui prestar atenção sobre onde estava, estava sentada nas areias da praia de La Push, talvez os meninos ainda estivessem acordados.

Fui andando calmamente pela areia ate alcançar a casa do Jack, uma casa pequena, mais aconchegante, rodei a casa, até estar em frente a janela do seu quarto. Bati na janela com os nois dos dedos, esperei até a janela ser parcialmente aberta. Jack me olhava com o rosto amassado de quem acabou de acordar.

- Clar, o que faz aqui – ele perguntou abrindo toda a janela.

- Preciso de ajuda – disse tentando permanecer calma – não posso... na verdade não quero voltar para casa.

- O ... oque ouve – ele perguntou tentando me entender.

- Eles não são como eu pesava que fossem – disse com lagrimas nos olhos por me lembrar de tudo que aconteceu de como me decepcionei. Contei a Jack "tudo" que aconteceu, tudo o que uma pessoa que não sabe nada de vampiros entenda.

Jack não me apoiou, mas também não me recriminou. Me deixou ficar o tempo que fosse necessário. Dormi na garagem e no dia seguinte fui andar na praia. Pascei quasse a manhã inteira lá, quando do nada alguem segura no meu braço, virei-me pronta para gritar, quando do de cara com um dos policias da delegacia de Forks.

- Por favor poderia largar meu braço – pedi com toda delicadeza que a situação me permitia.

- Desculpe-me senhorita, mas tenho ordens de leva-la até a delegacia – não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas não tinha a minima intenção de lutar contra um policial armado.

- Ele me conduziu até o carro, depois seguiu pelo tão conhecido caminho até Forks, neste meio tempo enquanto dirigia, digitava algo no celular.

Quando chegamos, ele desceu do carro e deu a volta abriu a porta, sai do carro calma e estaquei no lugar quando vi o Mercedes de Carlisle estacionado em frente a delegacia. Gelei.

Quando entrei, fui abraçada "sufocada" por Esme que só identifiquei por causa do cheiro.

- Esme esta me sufocando – disse tentando afasta-la, mas só surtiu efeito por eu te-la chamado de Esme.

- Do que me chamou – perguntou ela afastando-se.

- De Esme, te chamei pelo seu nome – disse ríspida. Esme me olhava triste, doía-me faze-la sofrer.

- Não fale assim com sua mãe – interferiu Carlisle.

- Falo como eu bem entender – respondi sem nenhum respeito, e Carlisle não revidou, somente pressionou o alto do nariz com os dedos como se pedi-se calma.

- Vamos para casa – no momento não soube o que fazer, estava na delegacia, não tinhas muitas escolhas se não obedecer.

Caminhei calmamente até o carro e me sentei no banco de trás, Esme sentou-se no banco do carona ainda com a expressão triste, Carlisle demorou mas tempo para entrar, falou com o chefe de policia, com o policial da praia, e tomou um folego desnecessário antes de entrar no carro, me olhou com um olhar severo de gelar a alma, não demostrei ligar, simplesmente virei para a janela, o carro percorreu rapidamente o caminho até em casa. Antes mesmo dele terminar de estacionar o carro, eu saltei correndo escadas acima, e me trancando no meu quarto, peguei meu celular em cima do criado-mudo, e liguei para o Jack. Pouco depois dele atender e eu começar a explicar-lhe a ocorrido, minha porta é arrombada, Carlisle estava com uma expressão bem brava como jamais o vi antes.

Em um movimento rápido, segurou meu braço e tomou o celular da minha mão, murmurando somente um "ela te liga mais tarde" e desligou. Ele apertava fortemente meu braço, doía.

- Papai por favor me solta, esta me machucando – ele rapidamente me soutou, eu esfregava meu braço, ele me olhava como se analisasse.

- Eu vou caçar – ele começou a disser com a voz letal – sua mãe vai ficar em casa, você ainda esta de castigo, portanto espero que não saia do seu quarto, você já esta bem encrencada não piore mais sua situação – e saiu me deixando tremendo dos pés a cabeça.

Tomei um banho rapidamente, coloquei uma calça Jeans, uma blusa da disney e um all star.

Os outros não demoraram a chegar da escola, e invadir meu quarto.

Entrou primeiro Alice, seguida por Jasper, depois Rose, Emmett, e por ultimo Ed. Sorri ao vê-lo e me joguei em seu braços, o abraçando forte.

- Eu vou embora galera – disse Emm com falso tom de magoa – ela só quer o Edward – me larguei do Ed e me joguei nele.

- Não seja bobo – ele sorria – eu amo todos vocês, só achei que Edward tive-se ido embora.

- Eu não fui e nem vou embora esta bem – disse ele pondo uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Não vai porque o papai não deixou – disse Alice sentando no meu puf.

- Ele não deixou – estava confusa ele deixou Ed ir da ultima vez por que não deixar agora.

- Da ultima vez ele sabia que eu voltaria, desta vez não – respondeu Ed aos meus pensamentos, estava tão feliz que não fui capaz de brigar por ele ler meus pensamentos, ele riu.

Alice e Rose ficaram me fazendo cafuné, Jazz pouco falava mas estava sempre ali, Emm e suas palhaçadas fazia com que todos rissem, e Ed não precisava fazer muita coisa só estar ali me fazia feliz.

Um tempo depois, Ed e Alice se olharam com um olhar cúmplice e ao mesmo tempo de pena "eles estavam com pena de quem?".

- Vamos galera – disse Alice puxando Jasper pela mão.

- Não – sussurrei segurando a mão do Jazz.

- O papai quer falar com você – disse Ed, me soltando do Jazz – e você esta de castigo, não queremos deixa-lo mais bravo, já esta em uma situação muito ruim, e melhor não piora-la – ele beijou minha testa e saiu.

Rose me abraçou forte antes de sair, Emm, é o Emm me girou no ar, antes de me por no chão beijar minha testa e murmurar um "Boa sorte".

Meu pai entrou pouco depois puxou a cadeira da mesa de computador e sentou-se de frente para mim. Ele não falou nada, parecia me analisar. Não sabia o que ele pretendia, mas antes de qualquer coisa. O abracei forte. Ele pareceu não esperar minha reação, mas abraçou-me com a mesma intensidade.

- Obrigada – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Pelo que esta me agradecendo – ele perguntou afastando-me para poder olhar em teus olhos.

- Por não deixar o Ed ir.

- Eu nunca o deixaria ir. E se tive-se deixado-me explicar ontem, teria entendido – abaixei a cabeça, por saber o quanto fui estupida.

- Desculpe.

- Filha sabe o quanto ficamos preocupados? Sabe como procuramos você? Até Edward disser que você tinha entrado em terra Quilleute. Quanta coisa podia ter acontecido a você, nós estávamos cegos, Alice normalmente só vê borrões no seu futuro, mas ontem ela não via nada, porque não tomava nenhuma decisão coerente – ele falava sem parar.

- Papai, pare – falei fazendo ele olhar-me – eu estou bem, sem nenhum arranhão – disse olhando em seus olhos com as mãos em seu rosto – estou perfeita.

- Graças a deus – disse ele abaixando minhas mãos – mas isso não muda o susto que nos deu. Tem que aprender que nessa família temos regras. Não é minha primeira filha a fugir, não na verdade é das meninas você é a primeira a fugir. Os meninos já fugiram antes, Edward quando ainda era filho único. Jasper um ano depois de se juntar a nós, achou que não iriamos perdoa-lo e sumiu sem deixar noticia, e Emmett fugiu logo depois que nos mudamos para Forks, deixando um bilhete e assinando como MacCarty, sabe o que todo isso tem a ver com você? - perguntou ele de repente.

Neguei com a cabeça.

- Filha vamos tentar fazer disso um dialogo e não um monologo. Esta bem? - perguntou ele de novo.

- Claro – assenti com a cabeça.

- O que vocês tem em comum é que alem de ambos fugirem de casa, todos sofreram as conseqüenciais...

- conseqüenciais?

- É Edward fugiu de casa para caçar humanos e eu não o impedi, um tempo depois ele voltou arrependido, e eu vi o erro que cometi por deixa-lo ir. Naquele dia prometi, que isso nunca aconteceria de novo, ele é o meu filho e a partir daquele momento seria tratado como tal. Naquele dia Edward levou sua primeira surra, pelo menos comigo. - engoli em seco "surra" - uma surra com cinto, o cinto que fica pendurado atrás da porta do meu escritório. Ele nunca mas fez algo parecido, não pense que ele foi punido por casar humanos ele foi punido por fugir de casa, e pela rebeldia adolescente dele antes da fuga.

- E Jazz qual foi a punição? - perguntei temerosa.

- Deixe-me continuar que eu já vou chegar no Jasper. Posso?

- Claro.

- Depois de um tempo veio Rosalie, ela não fugiu, mas foi punida por varias vezes por brigas com Edward, eles quando eram só os dois viviam tendo a boca lavada com sabão. Depois veio Emmett que foi o que se encrencou mais rápido comigo. Alice e Jasper vieram juntos e escolheram essa vida. Quando Jasper fugiu, foi depois de uma briga com sua mãe, eu fui atrás dele com os outros e o trouce de volta pela orelha. Foi o primeiro encontro dele com o cinto da disciplina...

- cinto da disciplina? - perguntei confusa.

- O cinto com qual Edward apanhou pela primeira vez. Esta pendurado atrás da porta do meu escritório.

- E o Emm? – perguntei curiosa – também apanhou de cinto?

- Não. Emmett no dia que fugiu já tinha apanhado uma surra de cinto, por apostas com os irmãos, ele levou dez, varadas por causa da fuga, ele já tinha apanhado e mas seria maldade – disse ele, severo, enquanto cada vez mas eu me encolhia no canto da cama.

- O que... que o senhor vai... senhor vai fazer com...comigo? - perguntei num sussurro do que restava da minha voz.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: desculpem a demora, estou trabalhando então escrever esta dificil.**

**Não sei se consegui escrever direito pelo ponto de vista do Carlisle, mas fiz o melho que consegui.**

**Espero que gostem.**

PDV. Carlisle.

- Edward, vá para a escola termine de assistir as aulas, leve seus irmãos para casa e lá decidiremos se essa menina é um perigo ou não – disse ao Edward que já queria tomar uma atitude precipitada.

- Tudo bem pai.

Terminei meu plantão, dei algumas altas e fui para casa. Precisávamos tomar uma decisão em família.

Fui para casa e encontrei somente minha esposa e minha filha casula.

Conversei com Esme no escritório, colocando-a a parte de todos os acontecimentos. A atitude de Edward e minhas teorias.

- Como Clar esta – perguntei sabendo que trovavelmente elas passaram o dia inteiro juntas.

- Bem, passamos a tarde conversando, ela adiantou alguns exercícios da escola – disse feliz narrando tudo que fizeram.

- E a carta ela escreveu? – perguntei.

- Não, nem começou.

- Pro bem dela espero que esta carta esteja na minha mesa amanhã – disse severo.

- Estará – disse Esme, pouco antes dos meninos chegarem da escola.

- Chame a Clar, teremos reunião de família – avisei antes de sairmos do escritório.

Sentei-me na ponta ocidental da mesa – a cabeceira – Esme estava em pé ao meu lado, com os olhos em nosso filho casula.

Rose estava sentada a minha direita, olhando brava para ele, nunca o desviando ou piscando.

Emmett ao seu lado, com uma expressão estranha no rosto.

Jasper, ficou em pé atrás de Rose, desatento a discussão.

Alice estava sentada próxima a Esme, esfregando a testa como se senti-se dor. Queria poder saber o que se passava com minha filhinha. Tirar a dor dela. Jasper parecia ponderar se sentar ao lado dela, mas não fazia.

E Edward estava ao meu lado esquerdo.

Clar chegou pouco depois sentando-se ao lado dele.

- Me desculpe – disse Edward olhando primeiramente para Rosalie, depois para Jasper e então Emmett. - Eu não pretendia colocar nenhum de vocês em risco. Foi imprudente, eu tomo toda a responsabilidade por minha imprudente ação.

Minha mais velha olhou malignamente para ele. - O que você pretende com, "tomar toda a responsabilidade?" Como você vai consertar isto?

- Não do jeito que você pretende - ele disse, trabalhando para manter a voz calma. - Eu estou disposto a ir embora agora, se isso melhorar as coisas.

- Não - Esme murmurou. - Não, Edward.

Ele deu um tapinha em sua mão. - É apenas por alguns anos – disse ele a ela.

Não tinha intenção de deixar Edward partir. Há algumas semanas ele me procurou pedindo meu carro pois precisava partir imediatamente, eu lhe entreguei a chave pois sabia que ele só estava confuso, e logo voltaria, e não faria besteiras pois Alice o estaria vigiando. Só que desta vez seria diferente seria mais tempo, se fosse para se mudar mudaríamos todos juntos.

- Não pode – disse Clar ficando de pé – não sei ao certo o que esta acontecendo, mas não pode ir embora. Não pode nos deixar – disse desesperada, correndo os olhos pela mesa como se fosse para achar um apoio, sua expressão ficava cada vez mais assustada – Carlisle? Não pode deixa-lo fazer isso.

- Querida ... - tentei explicar, mas ela não me deixou.

- Achei que fossem uma família, mas acho que me enganei, são como todos os outros, um covém, simplesmente um CLÃ! - gritou, eu a olhava sem se mexer, fiquei poucos minutos sem reação, quando notei ela tinha nos dado as costas e saído de casa correndo.

Edward correu atrás dela, eu levantei-me rapidamente e comecei a dar ordens.

- Alice tente ver para onde ela vai, Rosalie e Esme fiquem aqui com Alice caso ela volte, Emmett e Jasper vão comigo encontrar Edward e tentar faze-la parar.

Saímos de casa rapidamente e não demoramos muito para encontrar Edward na fronteira com La Push.

- Ela atravessou não podemos passar daqui – disse ele desesperado andando de um lado para o outro, levei os meninos de volta para casa.

Chegando lá encontramos Esme e Rose de um lado para o outro, Alice sentada no sofá com uma expressão nem um pouco boa. Abaixei-me a sua frente, levantando seu queixo com o dedo para que ela me olha-se.

- Filha, bonequinha o que vê? - perguntei desesperado por minha menininha estar em um território que eu não podia entrar, e confusa sem entender os acontecimentos.

- Nada papai, ela não toma nenhuma decisão – disse ela soluçando contra o meu peito.

Eu embalava minha filha como um bebe sem ideia do que fazer. Esme encontrava-se no outro sofá com Emmett que estava deitado com a cabeça em seu colo, minha esposa chorava baixo, com soluços que sacudiam seu peito.

Jasper tentava acalmar a todos, mas não conseguia obter sucesso por estar tão nervoso quanto qualquer outro na sala. Alice é o seu amor, Rosalie sua irmã, majestosa, e Clar é sua irmãzinha, a quem ele sempre protege, acalma e diverte. Ele estava tão preocupado quanto qualquer outro, talvez até mais.

- Talvez deveríamos ir a delegacia – disse Edward.

- Ahh... que ideia maravilhosa – disse Rose sarcasticamente – cala a boca, **que isso tudo é culpa sua** – rosnou.

Eu não acreditava que na situação em que estávamos eles conseguissem brigar. Coloquei Alice deitada no sofá e levantei-me rapidamente segurando Rose pela orelha.

- Acho que a ideia do seu irmão pode fazer sentido, afinal aqui em Forks todos sabem que acabamos de adota-la – disse calmo – eu quero vocês comportados, não quero briga, eu e sua mãe vamos a delegacia, e eu espero só ter que por a Clar de castigo – soltei a orelha e ela foi correndo para os braços de Emmett. Esme já havia levantado e se vestido para sair.

...

Na delegacia, demos parte da fuga de Clar, para todos os efeitos ela tinha discutido com os irmãos e saído sem disser para onde ia, e até agora não havia voltado ou se quer ligado.

Eles disseram que por agora colocariam uma viatura na rua para rodar e ver se a encontrava e amanhã logo de manhã sairiam para procurar nos lugares que ela freqüenta, se algum amigo a tinha visto, este tipo de coisa.

Voltamos para casa, afinal não tínhamos muito o que fazer a não ser rezar para que ela fique em La Push e não faça mais nada de imprudente.

...

Na manhã seguinte por volta de umas onze da manhã meu celular toca, era o delegado de policia um de seus homens a haviam encontrado na praia de La Push.

Eu não fui trabalhar, liguei e avisei que tive problemas de família.

Os outros estavam na escola, apesar de quererem ficar, eu não permiti, eles tinham aula e também tinham que resolver o problema, ficar de olho na menina para ela não falar nada.

Levei Esme para busca-la. Eu sentia seu cheiro do lado de fora da delegacia, eles demoravam para entrar e cada vez mais Esme ficava ansiosa.

Quando Clar entrou, fui abraçada "sufocada" por Esme.

- Esme esta me sufocando – disse ela tentando afastar a mãe, mas só surtiu efeito por eu te-la chamado pelo nome.

- Do que me chamou – perguntou ela afastando-se.

- De Esme, te chamei pelo seu nome – disse ela ríspida. Esme á olhava triste, doía-me ver minha filhinha fazendo a mãe sofrer.

- Não fale assim com sua mãe – interferi.

- Falo como eu bem entender – respondeu debochada, mas não revidei, somente pressionei o alto do nariz com os dedos pedindo calma para não bater nela ali mesmo.

- Vamos para casa – no momento ela parecia sem saber o que fazer, ela pareceu estar em um debate interno, demorou um tempo mas em fim ela obedeceu.

As observei caminharem calmamente até o carro e Clar sentar-se no banco de trás, Esme sentou-se no banco do carona ainda com a expressão triste, demorei mas tempo para entrar, queria acalmar-me para não fazer nada de cabeça cheia, falei com o chefe de policia, com o policial da praia, e tomei um folego desnecessário antes de entrar no carro, olhei pelo retrovisor para Clar, com um olhar severo de gelar a alma, ela não demostrou ligar ou se abalar, simplesmente virou-se para a janela e permaneceu assim o resto da viajem, o carro percorreu rapidamente o caminho até em casa. Antes mesmo de eu terminar de estacionar o carro, ela saltou, correndo escadas acima, e se trancando no próprio quarto.

Isso foi a gota que faltava para o capo trasbordar. Esme tentava me fazer deixa-la.

- Ela estava confusa, Carlisle, de um tempo para ela, vai casar que eu converso com ela.

- Esme eu vou só falar com ela, acalme-se irei casar antes de tomar qualquer decisão – disse querendo acalma-la.

Ela conversava com alguem ao telefone, a porta estava trancada. Eu e Esme sempre lembrávamos as criança para terem cuidado, mas naquele momento não estava ligando arrombei porta.

Ela me olhava assustada eu estava furioso, como ela jamais viu antes.

Em um movimento rápido, segurei-lhe o braço e tomei o celular da sua mão, murmurando somente um "ela te liga mais tarde" para quem quer que estivesse conversando com ela e desliguei. Eu segurava fortemente seu braço, enquanto me lembrava da dor nos olhos de Esme por toda a malcriação que ela fez desde a delegacia.

- Papai por favor me solta, esta me machucando – quando ela falou isso, vi medo e dor em seus olho, rapidamente soutei-lhe o braço, ela o esfregava talvez fosse para aliviar a dor, eu a analisei dos pés a cabeça, ela não parecia machucada, e isso me acalmou mas não o suficiente, sabia que antes de lidar com ela teria que caçar.

- Eu vou caçar – comecei a disser com voz baixa e letal – sua mãe vai ficar em casa, você ainda esta de castigo, portanto espero que não saia do seu quarto, você já esta bem encrencada, então não piore mais sua situação – e sai, dizendo a Esme que não a deixasse sair.

Eu cacei dois veados, e andei um pouco pela floresta para acalmar-me antes de lidar com minha filha.

Liguei para minha querida esposa, precisava conversar com ela e decidir o que faríamos a respeito da desobediência e a fuga de Clar. Em minutos ela estava comigo. Caminhamos pela floresta em quanto conversávamos, decidimos que ela de uma vez por todas descobriria como as coisas são em nossa família.

Voltamos para casa calmamente, e ao entrar sorri por saber que todos os meus filhos encontravam-se em um só comodo, o quarto da minha casula, pensei para Edward que os queria fora do quarto para eu conversar com ela.

Eles demoraram um pouco para sair minha filha parecia querer muito a companhia dos irmão.

Entrei em seu quarto e ela estava na cama sentada com pernas de índio. Puxei a cadeira do computador, e sentei-me de frente para ela. Ela vestia uma calça jeans, uma blusa da disney de manga compridas, e tinha o cabelos ainda um pouco molhados, o que dizia que ela tinha tomado banho recentemente.

Em um ato inesperado minha filha me abraçou, abraçou-me forte, não sabia o motivo de tal ato, mas a abracei com a mesma intensidade.

- Obrigada – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Pelo que esta me agradecendo – perguntei afastando-a para poder olhar em seus olhos.

- Por não deixar o Ed ir. - respondeu me, fiquei quieto por um tempo, pois não esperava ouvir isso.

- Eu nunca o deixaria ir. E se tive-se deixado-me explicar ontem, teria entendido – ela abaixou a cabeça, evitando olhar-me nos olhos.

- Desculpe.

- Filha sabe o quanto ficamos preocupados? Sabe como procuramos você? Até Edward disser que você tinha entrado em terra Quilleute. Quanta coisa podia ter acontecido a você, nós estávamos cegos, Alice normalmente só vê borrões no seu futuro, mas ontem ela não via nada, porque não tomava nenhuma decisão coerente – eu falava sem parar, dizendo tudo o que passamos na noite anterior.

- Papai, pare – falou fazendo-me olhar-la – eu estou bem, sem nenhum arranhão – disse olhando em meus olhos com as mãos em meu rosto – estou perfeita.

- Graças a deus – disse abaixando suas mãos do meu rosto – mas isso não muda o susto que nos deu. Tem que aprender que nessa família temos regras. Não é minha primeira filha a fugir, não na verdade é das meninas você é a primeira a fugir. Os meninos já fugiram antes, Edward quando ainda era filho único. Jasper um ano depois de se juntar a nós, achou que não iriamos perdoa-lo e sumiu sem deixar noticia, e Emmett fugiu logo depois que nos mudamos para Forks, deixando um bilhete e assinando como MacCarty, sabe o que todo isso tem a ver com você? - perguntei a ela de repente.

Ela negou com a cabeça, e não disse nada.

- Filha vamos tentar fazer disso um dialogo e não um monologo. Esta bem? - perguntei a ela, vendo-a assentir com um aseno de cabeça, porem desta vez respondendo também verbalmente.

- Claro.

- O que vocês tem em comum é que alem de ambos fugirem de casa, todos sofreram as conseqüenciais...

- conseqüências? - perguntou-me com um pouco de medo.

- É Edward fugiu de casa para caçar humanos e eu não o impedi, um tempo depois ele voltou arrependido, e eu vi o erro que cometi por deixa-lo ir. Naquele dia prometi, que isso nunca aconteceria de novo, ele é o meu filho e a partir daquele momento seria tratado como tal. Naquele dia Edward levou sua primeira surra, pelo menos comigo. - engoli em seco "surra" - uma surra com cinto, o cinto que fica pendurado atrás da porta do meu escritório. Ele nunca mas fez algo parecido, não pense que ele foi punido por casar humanos ele foi punido por fugir de casa, e pela rebeldia adolescente dele antes da fuga.

- E Jazz qual foi a punição? - seu tom era temeroso.

- Deixe-me continuar que eu já vou chegar no Jasper. Posso?

- Claro.

- Depois de um tempo veio Rosalie, ela não fugiu, mas foi punida varias vezes por brigas com Edward, eles quando eram só os dois viviam tendo a boca lavada com sabão. Depois veio Emmett que foi o que se encrencou mais rápido comigo. Alice e Jasper vieram juntos e escolheram essa vida. Quando Jasper fugiu, foi depois de uma briga com sua mãe, eu fui atrás dele com os outros e o trouce de volta pela orelha. Foi o primeiro encontro dele com o cinto da disciplina...

- cinto da disciplina? - interrompeu ela com confusão nos olhos .

- O cinto com qual Edward apanhou pela primeira vez. Esta pendurado atrás da porta do meu escritório.

- E o Emm? – perguntou curiosa – também apanhou de cinto?

- Não. Emmett no dia que fugiu já tinha apanhado uma surra de cinto, por apostas com os irmãos. Ele levou dez, varadas por causa da fuga, ele já tinha apanhado e mas seria maldade – disse severo, enquanto cada vez mas eu a via se encolher no canto da cama.

- O que... que o senhor vai... senhor vai fazer com...comigo? - perguntei num sussurro do que restava da minha voz.

**A/N: E aí gostaram? Estou muito curiosa pra saber o que acharam, quanto mais rápido chegam os reviews mais rápidas são as atualizações.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OBS: Não quero ser rude, mas existe uma razão pra que as spank fics tenham alerta desde o início, se NÃO GOSTA NÃO LEIA, estas história são apenas divertimento daqueles que gostam.**

- Eu e sua mãe conversamos, e concordamos que uma surra de cinto, seria muito para uma primeira vez – disse ele calmo.

- E... e o que vai fazer?

- Sua surra, vão ser só palmadas. Espero que isso faça com que você não repita o ato, pois da próxima vez, não serei tão tolerante – ele levantou-se vindo na minha direção.

- Não papai... por favor... eu não faço mais.. nunca, nunca mais – eu implorava e recuava mantendo sempre distancia.

Ele parou de me seguir, foi em direção a janela e a trancou e retirou a chave, ele esta trancando o quarto, eu por puro extinto corri para a porta mas ela também estava trancada, eu procurava pela chave quando ele falou fazendo-me parar.

- As chaves estão comigo – eu me virei devagar, e o encontrei sentado na minha cama.

- Papai por favor.. eu, eu não vou fazer mais.. eu, eu só estava de cabeça quente – disse ainda mantendo toda distancia possível.

- Se eu tiver que pega-la sera pior para você – disse ele num tom baixo, que me fez aos poucos me aproximar. Cheguei num ponto e fiquei parada sem saber o que fazer.

- Abaixe a calça, e depois deite-se no meu colo – ordenou apontando para a calça Jeans.

Olhei pros lados a procura de um socorro – não pode simplesmente faze-lo sobre o Jeans? - supliquei – por favorzinho.

Carlisle fechou os olhos por um instante antes de me dar um olhar severo - Não, agora, por favor Clar, baixe a sua calça ou eu vou fazer isso por você.

Eu desabotoei a calça, e pedi novamente – por favor papai.

Ele fez sinal de não com a cabeça, eu gemi baixinho mas o suficiente para ele ouvir e saber que eu estava congelada, incapaz de continuar. Ele me puxou rapidamente para sua frete, abaixando com um só movimento minha calça e calcinha.

Gemi baixinho um "Nãoo" quando ele me deitou sobre o seu colo. Carlisle me ajustou em seu colo, mantendo me presa no lugar, passou a mão nas minhas costas para acalmar-me antes de começar.

- Por que você está recebendo essa palmada filha? - começou a me fazer repetir meu delito em voz alta.

- Por fugir e deixar todos preocupados – disse tentando me manter calma.

PAFT! Prendi a respiração para não gritar.

PAFT! *** PAFT! *** PAFT! *** PAFT! *** PAFT! * eu mordia o lábio inferior, prendendo a boca para não gritar. PAFT! *** PAFT! *** PAFT! *** PAFT! *** PAFT! ** apertava os lençóis para não chorar. PAFT! *** PAFT! *** PAFT! *** PAFT! *** PAFT! ***Owww* eu comecei a soluçar. PAFT! *** PAFT! *** PAFT! - Por favor, pare! - *** PAFT! *** Implorei. Mas meu pai ignorava meus gritos. E continuou batendo na minha bunda, enquanto eu me debatia e chutava. *** PAFT! *** - para papai - *** PAFT! *** - por favor - *** PAFT! *** - eu não faço mais - *** PAFT! *** - isso dói - *** PAFT! ***.

- eu sei – foi tudo o que ele disse antes de continuar batendo.

*** PAFT! *** - NÃO - *** PAFT! *** - CHEGA - *** PAFT! *** - PA..PAI - *** PAFT! *** - eu já não tinha mais forças para gritar ou espernear, me entreguei ao soluços.

*** PAFT! *** PAFT! *** PAFT! *** PAFT!*** PAFT! *** PAFT! *** PAFT! *** PAFT!*** PAFT! *** PAFT! - ele me deu mas dez palmadas antes de parar. Ele parou, mas ainda não tinha forças para levantar. Continuei soluçando, com ele fazendo carinhos nas minhas contas para acalmar-me. Quando me acalmei um pouco, ele me pois de pé vestindo novamente minha calcinha e desaparecendo no meu closet, e em seguida voltando com um moletom. Que eu vesti enquanto ainda soluçava.

Meu pai me pegou no colo, me ninando como um bebe.

- me.. me .pe – eu soluçava contra sua blusa.

- Eu sei amor – ele disse sem parar de me ninar – acabou, você foi castigada e esta perdoada mais não vamos repetir OK.

- mas.

- Eu te amo filhinha – eu adormeci em seus braços.

...

_- mas estamos de férias – eu falei com Hele, eu estava diferente, meu cabelo estava cacheado, eu vertia roupas mais de época, a casa era antiga como tudo nela – era para estarmos viajando e não você indo trabalhar._

_- Eu sei querida, mas é uma emergência – disse ela pegando suas coisas, e as antigas chaves de carro – chame dois ou três amigos, fique na piscina, não sei. Só não saia de casa, nada de festa, não mecha nos meus discos, e nada de bebidas alcoólicas. Estamos entendidas._

_- Claro – respondi triste._

_Ela se foi, e eu permaneci parada no meio da sala, comecei a reclamar, e logo após pegar um antigo telefone, e ligar para alguem._

_- minha mãe saiu e me deixou fazer uma festa... isso... avisa ao resto da turma - dizia ao telefone, tinha a sensação de que isso não acabaria bem, mas por algum motivo não liguei. Subi e vesti um vestido souto cor de rosa, e desci quando a campainha tocou._

_Em pouco tempo a casa estava cheia de adolescentes, alguns trouxeram vinhos. O tempo foi passando eles acabaram com os vinhos que tinham trago, um menino veio conversar comigo, disse que o vinho tinha acabado, e acabamos decidindo por pegar alguns vinhos da minha mãe, subimos as escadas e minutos depois estavam de volta com mais vinho. Eu parecia não estar contente com tudo que já tinha desobedecido, e peguei os discos da coleção da Hele, que acabaram todos espalhados pela casa. Quando Hele chegou, estavam todos jogados, dormindo bêbados por todo canto._

_Ela ficou uma fera, mandou todos os adolescentes para suas casas, e ordenou que eu subi-se para o meu quarto, subi sem reclamar._

_Ela subiu um pouco depois, como se tive-se deixado me subir primeiro para se acalmar. Falou varia coisa, que eu estava sem limites, que ela demorou a ver isso, que eu tinha ido longe de mas, e que ela era minha mãe e agiria como tal._

_- Abaixe a calcinha Clar que eu vou dar lhe uma palmadas – ela disse seria._

_Eu comecei a gargalhar, e disser que ela estava louca, ninguém nunca havia me batido._

_- Você é quem sabe se vai receber esse castigo por bem ou por mal – disse ela pouco antes de vir para cima, e me puxou pelo braço, sentou-se na minha cama, e deitou-me em seu colo como uma criancinha._

_Ela começou a me dar palmadas, __*** PAFT! *** PAFT! *** PAFT! ***, minha mãe era uma vampira, assim mais forte do que eu, mas isso não era suficiente para que consegui-se me manter em seu colo, em quanto eu esperneava e me debatia. Eu consegui me soltar e ela desistiu._

_- Vai apanhar de qualquer jeito, mas se prefere da maneira difícil, vamos fazer como você quer – disse ela saindo do quarto e me trancando dentro dele. Fiquei lá berrando e xingando._

_Quando ela voltou, estava com um cinto na mão eu não acreditava naquilo._

_- Você pode colaborar e apanhar com a mão, ou dificultar e apanhar com o cinto, como vai preferir? - ela perguntou me deixando verdadeiramente com medo._

_- Você ficou louca, eu vou contar tudo pro meu pai – gritei torcendo que a ameaça a fizesse parar._

_- Tenho certeza de que ele me apóia, agora abaixe a calcinha – disse ela perdendo cada vez mais a paciência._

_- NÃO – gritei em negação._

_Sem que eu percebesse ela me puxou pelo braço num movimento rápido e vampiresco e me acertou com cinto por trás. ***SHLAP!***. Dei outro grito – Ooww – mas foi de dor, senti uma queimação por trás, ela não tinha acertado minha bunda, tinha acertado minhas coxas por trás, nessa hora comecei a chorar e pedir desculpas pelo que tinha acontecido._

_- Me desculpa, por favor ... Por favor, mamãe! ... Eu sinto muito! ... Eu prometo nunca mais fazer de novo! Nunquinha! ... Eu juro que aprendi! Por favor! ... Por favor, mamãe para!_

_- Eu quero que me peça desculpas, mas depois que eu terminar, agora abaixe a calcinha e deite no meu colo – disse ela firme._

_- Não mamãe eu já entendi, não vai mais acontecer – eu suplicava cada vez mais._

_E ***SHLAP!*** de novo._

_- Vai ser de cinto mesmo então? - ela declarou._

_Dos meus olhos escorriam lágrimas, não falei mais nada, abaixei a calcinha,e andei em sua direção, ela se sentou na cama e fez sinal para que eu deitasse em seu colo. Quando eu o fiz, ela levantou meu vestido e abaixou minha calcinha deixando minhas nádegas brancas a mostra, em baixo, nas coxas duas marcas vermelhas, das cintadas que tinha tomado._

_E minha mãe começou, *** PAFT! *** PAFT! *** PAFT! *** PAFT!*** PAFT! *** PAFT! *** PAFT! *** PAFT!*** PAFT! *** PAFT!*** PAFT! *** PAFT! *** PAFT! *** PAFT!*** PAFT! *** PAFT! *** PAFT! *** PAFT!*** PAFT! *** PAFT!***, meus olhos cheios de lágrimas uma dor com ardor, sentia minhas nádegas queimando, comecei a pedir para que parasse, chorava muito, e ela ignorava,*** PAFT! *** - para mamãe - *** PAFT! *** - por favor - *** PAFT! *** - eu não faço mais - *** PAFT! *** - isso dói - *** PAFT! ***. ela começou a bater várias vezes do mesmo lado e depois várias do outro, depois no centro, era pior do que quando estava alternando entre ao dois lados das nádegas.*** PAFT! *** PAFT! *** PAFT! *** PAFT!*** PAFT! *** PAFT! *** PAFT! *** PAFT!*** PAFT! *** PAFT!*** de um lado, *** PAFT! *** PAFT! *** PAFT! *** PAFT!*** PAFT! *** PAFT! *** PAFT! *** PAFT!*** PAFT! *** PAFT!*** do outro, e *** PAFT! *** PAFT! *** PAFT! *** PAFT!*** PAFT! *** PAFT! *** PAFT! *** PAFT!*** PAFT! *** PAFT!*** no centro.  
Finalmente ela parou, eu chorava muito, minha bundinha branca estava inteiramente rosada, e pegando fogo. Ela pediu pra que eu levantasse, e agora sim pedisse desculpas, fiz o que ela mandou, ela aceitou me abrasou disse que eu estava perdoada e saiu do quarto. Fiquei lá, chorando e espantada com o que havia acontecido, com a bundinha ardendo pra cima e de fora.  
..._

Acordei arfando e chorando.

Em minutos mamãe e Ed estavam no meu quarto. Me olhando com expressões assustadas.

- Querida o que ouve? – perguntou minha mãe carinhosamente, enquanto mexia em meus cabelos.

- Mamãe – murmurei me apertando ainda mais nela. Não querendo lembrar das lembranças, ou da surra que meu pai havia me dado. Só queria ficar o resto do tempo abraçada há minha mãe.

- Desculpe Clar, mas isso não vai rolar – disse Ed lendo meus pensamentos.

- E por que não?

- Porque temos aula – ele disse divertido quando resmunguei com a lembranças de que hoje era quinta-feira, e eu tinha que voltar para a escola.

- Vamos querida levante-se, e antes de sairmos escreva a carta de desculpas para a tal menina – disse minha mãe me lembrando da bendita carta.

- Mamãeee – disse manhosa – me deixa ficar em casa, por favor – fiz biquinho, como uma criancinha.

- Não filha você já perdeu aulas demais nos dias que estava suspensa – ela disse e eu fiquei mais manhosa ainda – e pare de fazer bico, vá se arrumar, e depois escreva a carta.

- Ta, ta fazer o que né – fiz tudo de mau humor, escrevia a droga da carta relutante.

- Cuidado com o vocabulário se mamãe pude-se ler mentes você estaria frita – disse Ed no meu ouvido.

- Que bom que ela não pode né – disse sarcástica – assim nos meus pensamentos eu posso chingar o quanto eu quiser – Ed e os outros me olhavam estranhando meu mal humor, mas hoje erra o único dia que queria ficar em casa, não ver ninguém, ficar na cama o dia inteirinho.

- Porque quer tanto ficar em casa – perguntou Ed.

- Não lhe interessa – disse entrando no carro em que Esme me esperava.

No carro longe de Edward me permiti pensar livremente. As lembranças que vieram no sonho me fizeram lembar que hoje faz três anos da morte de Hele. Eu me sentia como se estive-se esquecendo algo importante, eu só não sabia o que era. Na verdade eu sabia tinha esquecido da minha vida.

...

na escola, entreguei a bendita da carta a Carolina, mas deixando bem claro com meus gestos, que estava longe de estar arrependida.

Na hora do intervalo, não fui me sentar com meus irmãos ou meus amigo, fui a um pequeno jardim que ficava atrás de um dos prédios da escola.

Era um lugar calmo e por mas incrível que parece-se sentia-me confortável entre as flores, cobertas de neve, de um feito que deixava o jardim lindo.

Minhas aulas passaram rápidas e minha tarde parada, meus irmãos pareciam me evitar por conta do meu péssimo humor matinal.

As duas semanas em que fiquei de castigo passaram rápidas e tediantes.

Eu havia saído do castigo mas mesmo assim passava minha tardes trancada em meu quarto. Rosalie estava extremamente estressada, Ed mau parava em casa, Emmett e Jasper estavam sempre jogando vídeo-game ou lutando do lado de fora.

Alice estava cada vez mais obsecada por compras, como se antes já não fosse suficiente, não gostava de servir de manequim para Alice,então passei a evitada, minha mãe estava mudando a decoração da casa, estando assim extremamente ocupada.

Alice e Jasper vão receber visitas, o que me deixava pior ainda, detesto quando vampiros aparecem por aqui.

Eles estavam felizes, e Jasper é sempre tão quieto, não achei justo reclamar, mas Jazz sempre sabia o que sentimos, sendo assim para não atrapalhar a felicidade dele resolvi dar uma volta.

Deixei um bilhete na geladeira para minha mãe, peguei a chave de um dos carros da coleção de Edward, e fui para La Push.

Quando cheguei lá, encontrei os meninos e fomos andar na praia.

Tinha um grupo de alunos da minha escola na praia, Jack pareceu conhecer um deles e foi cumprimentar, ele acabou por ficar para fazer companhia a menina, e eu, Quil e Embry continuamos a caminhar pela praia.

Quando minha visão embasou, e logo depois tudo escureceu.

**N/A.: passo demorar a postar, minhas aulas começam segunda-feira, e eu estudo em tempo integral, farei o máximo para postar o mais rápido que eu puder. Review por favor, por favor, por favooooor.**


	5. Chapter 5

Acordei em um quarto branco e horripilante que eu reconheci na hora, já estive muitas vezes aqui, mais agora havia algumas modificações, mas eu podia reconhecer as cores claras e monstruosas do hospital, tentei mexer a minha mão mais havia algo preso a ela, eu já estava pensando em arrancá-la quando...

- Não arranque! – A voz de meu pai soou horrivelmente rouca e autoritária.

Droga o que eu fazia em um hospital, por que estou aqui? O como vim parar aqui?

- Papai? – Tentei ao Máximo fazer minha voz soar alta mais o que saiu foi apenas um sussurro exaltado.

- Oh minha lindinha – a voz doce da minha mãe soou pelo quarto.

- O que estou fazendo aqui, Mamãe? - perguntei ainda querendo achar minha voz.

- Seus amigos, eles lhe trouxeram – disse se sentando na ponta da cama – disseram que você desmaiou. Oh minha lindinha, o que aconteceu? - perguntou e tenho certeza se pudesse chorar estaria em prantos.

- E eu é que sei, o medico aqui é o papai não eu – meus pais riram, o que fazia com que minha piada tivesse dado certo.

- Você esta com anemia filha – ele disse isso em um tom humano – ficara aqui até amanhã, e nesse tempo, você não tira esse soro do braço.

- Cade os meninos? - perguntei a minha mãe.

- Estarão aqui mais tarde.

- Ta já vi que estou sobrando – disse meu pai em pé próximo a porta – vou trabalhar e deixar vocês conversarem.

As horas passaram rápidas, e de tarde os meninos vieram me visitar Emm, Rose e Alice.

- Onde esta Jasper e Edward? – perguntei assim que eles fecharam a porta.

- A estou cansado disso – disse Emm bravo – você só liga para eles.

- Não faz essa cara – disse rindo – mas por que eles não vieram?

- Jasper não gosta do cheiro de hospital – traduzindo o cheiro de sangue e sua falta de controle – e Edward esta bancado a baba da humana – disse Emmett ainda emburrado.

- Não acredito que papai vai me prender aqui até amanhã – disse chateada – Alli não tem nenhuma chance dele mudar de ideia.

- Não – disse ela se sentando na cama – papai esta preocupado, não era para você ficar doente – disse rápido, para um humano isso seria um assovio.

- Não estou doente – disse brava – só a muito tempo sem casar – disse no mesmo tom rápido.

- Já teve isso antes – perguntou Rose preocupada.

- Eu não.

- Então como sabe disso – perguntou Alice.

- Só sei Alice como sempre – disse rápido.

- Achei que você não ficava doente, me enganei.

- Eu vou mata-lo Emm se continuar com suas piadas sem graça.

- Você não vai matar ninguém – disse meu pai entrando no quarto.

- Então diz para ele parar.

- Emmett por favor, só por hoje não a irrite – disse papai se aproximando da cama com uma bandeja de metal com algo dentro.

- O que tem na bandeja – perguntei olhando com medo, ele só me olhou e continuou o que estava fazendo.

- Calma Clar – disse Alice se aproximando.

- Calma? Por que calma – agora mesmo que eu não ia ficar calma.

Meu pai não ligava para o meus gritos, simplesmente continuava a fazer o que quer que fosse. Depois de um tempo ele tirou da bandeja uma daquelas borrachas amarelas que médicos usam quando vão tirar sangue.

- Não paizinho, não por favor – eu implorava, não queria aquilo, não gosto de injeção. Não deixei ele por aquilo no meu braço, prendia ele contra o peito, meu pai com uma delicadeza só dele, puxava com cuidado.

- Emmett, me agude aqui – disse meu pai e no mesmo minuto Emm estava do meu outro lado segurando o braço que estava com soro.

- Rapidamente papai já havia amarado aquilo no meu braço, e passado aquele algodão gelado e molhado no meu braço, estava com a seringa na mão. Lagrimas corriam pelo meu rosto enquando inutilmente eu tentava puxar meus braços que ambos seguravam.

- Filhinha, acalme-se – disse papai próximo ao meu ouvido – vou ser rápido, agora relaxa ou ai sim ira doer.

Eu tentei mas não era fácil. Em minutos senti a agulha entrando no meu braço, virei a cabeça para o lado do Emm,mordi o lábio e esperei acabar. Quando acabou meu pai saiu e as meninas deitaram na cama comigo.

No dia seguinte recebi alta. Fui para casa somente com minha mãe. Ela me levou para o quarto, me pois na cama e saiu dizendo que já voltava. Quando ela voltou trazia com ela minha caneca lilas com meu nome gravado e uma garrafa térmica. A garrafa estava com sangue animal que mamãe tinha aquecido. Tomei a garrafa toda em minutos, este tempo todo não tinha percebido o quanto estava com sede.

Nesse dia passei o tempo todo curtido a mamãe. Depois disso as coisas mudaram, papai me controlava de perto, principalmente minha alimentação. Ed começou a namorar uma humana, de quem Rose não gostava nem um pouco. Jasper gostava da menina afinal ela fazia Ed feliz, ele só não chegava muito perto por do cheiro. Alice adorava a ideia, assim que é bom acho que agora ela para de me fazer de Barbie. Emm não tomava partido, asso que para não ficar mal com Rose nem com Ed.

**Fim.**


End file.
